Save Your Last Dance for Me
by BalLeRiNa SwAn pRiNcEsS
Summary: Syaoran is supposed to marry Meiling but he got involved in an accident and got amnesia. Sakura is the one beside him all the while. Soon, he falls in love with Sakura. But what will happen on their wedding day when he gains his memory back? R
1. Chapter 1

This story is taken from the Korean Drama "Save Your Last Dance for me" which is a very sweet and nice movie. The only difference is that in this fan fic.. the main characters will of course be Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling and Eriol.

_Episode 1_

In the airport

"Sir.. Sir.." someone called Syaoran from behind.

Syaoran turned behind and he immediately ran away. The man who called him was his dad's lawyer. You see, Syaoran is from a very rich family. His family owns a chemical company. Although Syaoran was next in line to be the CEO of the company but he went to New York to study photography. That caused the wrath of his dad.

As Syaoran was busy walking, he banged into a very fair and young lady but he didn't care. He just keep on running like it was nobody's business.

"Watch where you go!Baka!" the lady shouted at Syaoran.

"Sorry, Miss, for the inconvenience." Syaoran's dad's lawyer shouted.

The young lady didn't care about him and just walked away. That young lady was Sakura. Her dad owns a resort inn in the countryside.

The lawyer stopped chasing Syaoran.

_I think I know where he is heading to_, thought the lawyer.

Syaoran ran all the way to meet Meiling. Meiling was very glad to meet him. She is one of his closest friends but, unfortunately, Syaoran does not have any feelings for Meiling. After not communicating for a few years, they talked about their lives and how things were.

Outside Meiling's house.

"Sir,… it's no point running. Your mother wish to see you. Please follow me," his dad's lawyer which was in front of him said.

Syaoran realised that there was no point running away as the lawyer will always find him eventually.

In Syaoran's family mansion

"My dear son, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Yea yea yea. Oh .. just cut the crap and go straight to the point." Syaoran said.

"Ok. You see, your dad's company is having a formal dinner and he wants you to attend it as you are the only heir to the company."

"But, mom… why must I ?..."

"Now young man, get into your room and dress now! Your sister will be waiting for you there!"

"Oh, fine!"

The next day at a restaurant.

Meiling and her parents met up with Syaoran and his parents.

"Ermm.. so what are you studying now?" Meiling's mother ask Syaoran

"I just finish studying photography in New York and I plan to take it as a profession next time"

"So.. you're not going to take over your dad's business?" Meiling's father asked.

"Nope"

"Oh yes he is." Syaoran's father said sternly while glaring at Syaoran.

"No I am not." Syaoran repeated what he said.

"I thought you had discussed this at home." Meiling's mother said

"Oh yes we had." Syaoran's mother quickly replied.

"Ermm.. I am very sorry but I am afraid I'll have to leave now." Syaoran said as he made a move.

"Syaoran , wait up!" Meiling called after him.

In the car

"Syaoran. How could you do this to me?" Meiling asked.

"I am sorry, Meiling. Look.. I have something for you. Open you hand." Syaoran said

Meiling opened her hand as Syaoran wore for her a very nice wooden bracelet.

"It is belief that this bracelet can cure any kind of sickness. You're a very weak lady. Hopefully this bracelet can cure you of all your sicknesses." Syaoran said.

" Thank you, Syaoran."

" Listen, Meiling. If it is fate, I'd marry you. I promise. I am just waiting for the right time but I am sorry this is not the right time."

In the Li's mansion

"You, ungrateful little brat! No matter what you are still gonna marry Meiling . I don't care!" Syaroan's dad said.

Hearing that, Syaoran ran straight for the door….

Now, Syaoran was very angry and upset. Being drunk and all, he was involved in an amnesia…..


	2. Chapter 2Amnesia

**Correction:**

**The last word of ep 1 is not amnesia but accident**

_**Chapter 2 – Amnesia**_

"One day in my life one person, one love approached me like a car accident   
I really loved him...  
One day he disappears and returns but what if he can't recognize you?

a girl who is in pain because of the forgotten love...  
a guy who feels a new love in an unfamiliar girl who is always looking at him in a familiar way...  
Their love has started again but...  
But their destiny starts to break in front of them..."

Sakura and her dad was driving along a road when she suddenly stepped on her brake. She immediately stepped out of the car and saw a young gentlemen lying on the floor (Syaoran). Of course, she didn't notice him as the guy who knocked her in the airport the previous day.

Sakura, without hesitation, drove Syaoran to the nearest hospital.

_In the hospital…_

The nurses immediately attend to Syaoran and brought him to the emergency room.

"He is one lucky man. Luckily you saved him in time or else he cold have died." The doctor told Sakura.

And with that, the doctor quickly rushed Syaoran into the operation room.

_In the Li's mansion_

Sayoran's mom woke up with a call from the hospital.

"Hello.." Syaoran's mom picked up the receiver, still half asleep.

"Hello.. Mrs. Li?" the other end of the receiver said

"Yes…?"

"I am calling from the hospital. I am sad to inform you that your son had been involved in an explosion and well.. he passed away….but please come to the hospital to identify his body."

"What!…this cant be…." Syaoran's mum said as she dropped the receiver in shock.

"What happened?" Syaoran's dad, who just woke up, asked.

"Syaoran.."

"What about Syaoran?"

"…. Is dead." Syaoran's mum said as she broke into tears.

They rushed to the hospital. They immediately headed for the mortuary and…

"Yes.. that is Syaoran…." Mrs. Li broke into tears as she identified her son.

The next day, a funeral was held for "Syaoran". Mei Ling was very badly affected.

_Meanwhile….._

_In the hospital…_

"Where am I?" Syaoran asked when he woke up.

"You are in the hospital." the doctor told Syaoran.

Syaoran just kept quiet.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked him

"I…… don't know" Syaoran replied with a confused expression.

"What do you mean by you do not know?" Sakura said as she is beginning to lose her patience.

"I really don't know" Syaoran said as he got into a fit.

"Nurse.. come here and give this patient an injection to calm him!" the doctor ordered.

"Now.. will you two please follow me.." the doctor asked Sakura and her dad as he led them into his room.

"You see.. that young gentleman forgot his name… so I suspect he has an amnesia caused by the accident.."the doctor told them

"What! He can't have amnesia now." Sakura exclaimed.

"But .. he does." The doctor said, "and since you two were the ones who found him.. I think it would be better if you let him stay in your house for awhile."

"What! No way!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

"Sakura…." Sakura's dad called after her.

"I think you better discuss with your daughter regarding this matter." The doctor told Sakura's dad.

Sakura walked past Syaoran's room and saw him in another fit.

"You see how much you have troubled me! Why do you have to get involved in an accident and lose your memory? Now I will have to let you stay in my house.. Why!" Sakura shouted at Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't know what else to say. In short, he was shocked with Sakura's attitude.

That night….

"I don't care whther you like it or not but he's still going to stay here!" Sakura's dad told Sakura, "this is my house not yours!"

The following day, Sakura saw Syaoran sitting on a bench in the hospital garden, staring into space.

"Lets go." Sakura told Syaoran.

Syaoran refused to move.

"Have you ever wondered what it is like not to have a family? Not to remember anything about this world? Not having a place to stay? I should have died during the accident." Syaoran said as tears start rolling down his cheek.

_How I wish I've never met you, _Sakura thought.

"If you despise me so much.. then why in the world did you save me!" Syaoran shouted at Sakura.

This time, it was Sakura who didn't know what to say.

Syaoran, left with no choice, had to follow Sakura back to her house .. where he start a life with a new beginning…

**Okay that's about Chapter 2.. hope you people like it ya! If there are any mistakes I've made, feel free to correct me.!)**


	3. A new beginning, A new life, A new LOVE

**A/N: To avoid confusion, Jii-Yuu - Syaoran.**

**Chapter 3-A new beginning, A new life, A new love.**

_**At the resort inn..**_

"Since you can't remember your name, we'll give you a name", Sakura said.

Syaoran remained silent

"We shall name you Jii-Yuu", Sakura continued.

"Jii-Yuu it is then", Syaoran said quietly.

Throughout the days, Sakura and Syaoran slowly became good friends.

_**One rainy day…**_

Sakura was driving along a road when her car suddenly stopped. She got out of her car and noticed that there was some problem with the engine. She cursed her dad for not telling her beforehand.

_**Meanwhile..**_

_**At the resort inn..**_

"Oh no.." Sakura's dad said with a worried tone.

"What's wrong, Mr. Kinomoto?" Jii-Yuu asked.

"It's the car. The car isn't in good condition for a drive but Sakura is driving it.. and it's raining…."

"Don't worry, Mr. Kinomoto, I'll find Sakura, I promise." Jii-Yuu said as he grabbed his raincoat and cycled into the night searching for Miss Sakura Kinomoto.

_**Somewhere along the road…**_

Sakura cursed her luck. Suddenly she saw a car driving along the road. She quickly wave at that car. The car stopped and a man stepped out of the car. This man is Dr. Koshi, a doctor whom she used to like.

"Hi, Sakura. What happened?" Dr. Koshi asked.

"It's the car. There's something wrong with the engine." Sakura replied.

Dr. Koshi tried to figure out the problem and tried to repair it but he couldn't.

"Come. Why don't I take you home? It's no good to be out so late in the night and what's more, it's raining. You'll get chilled." Dr. Koshi offered.

"Okay. Thank you, doctor." Sakura said as she stepped into is car.

_**A few seconds later…**_

Jii-Yuu stopped cycling when he saw Sakura's car. He got off his bicycle and tried to open the car door but his efforts were all in vain. He peeped inside the car and saw that no one was there. He got very worried.

"Sakura" Jii-Yuu shouted. He called her name, but, of course, there was no answer.

Jii-Yuu cycled back to the inn to inform Sakura's dad what happened but on the way there, a car nearly banged him. Luckily, the car managed to brake in time and Jii-Yuu managed to avoid it. Jii-Yuu fell out of his bicycle and on to the ground. The car was Dr. Koshi's. Sakura immediately got out of the car and was shocked to see Jii-Yuu.

"Jii-Yuu, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Sakura asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, Sakura Kinomoto! I came here to look for you!" Jii-Yuu said angrily as he walked away limping.

"Jii-Yuu, come back! Let Dr. Koshi fetch you home," Sakura said as she pulled his hand.

"No need! I can walk back home without your help!" Jii-Yuu said as he jerked Sakura's hand away and gave Dr. Koshi a glare. Sakura went back to the car.

"How about Jii-Yuu?" Dr. Koshi asked.

"Let him be." Sakura said as tears were rolling down her cheek.

_**At the resort inn…**_

"Sakura! Where's Jii-Yuu? Didn't you see him?" Sakura's dad asked her but she ignored him and went straight to her room.A few moments later, Jii-Yuu reached the inn and he, too, immediately headed for his room without aying anything leaving Mr. Kinomoto puzzled thinking what happened.

_**The next morning…**_

"Sakura.. what happened last night?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.

"Oh.. it's nothing, dad. Oh by the way, where is Jii-Yuu?" Sakura asked.

"Still sleeping."

"Lazy pig!" Sakura said as she headed for Jii-Yuu's bedroom.

"WAKE UP!" Sakura shouted but there was no response from Jii-Yuu.

Jii-Yuu just lay there shivering. Sakura saw him shivering and put her hand on his forehead.

"Oh my goodness! You are having a high fever! BAKA!" Sakura exclaimed.

_Must have been the rain last night_, she thought.

"This is your consequence for being stupid!" Sakura muttered.

Sakura took care of him the whole day.. even for the night. Jii-Yuu woke up in the night and found Sakura sleeping on a chair beside his bed. He slowly moved his hand to her hair and gave her a pat on the head. Sakura woke up and Jii-Yuu pretended to be asleep.

Sakura took Jii-Yuu's temperature again and this time, the temperature dropped to normal.

_Good_, she thought.

"Hoaiho. You do not have to pretend you're asleep. Wake up, you lazy pig!" Sakura said.

"Just leave me alone!", he shouted at her.

"Oh fine! If you say so!" Sakura said.

"I can't understand why am I so stupid to ever like a person like you!" Sakura muttered.

"You… what?" Syaoran asked.

"I said I don't understand why am I so stupid to ever like a person like you!" Sakura shouted. She started to walk away when Jii-Yuu pulled her into an everlasting embrace or so it seems. The door was opened ajar. Mr. Kinomoto saw both of them in an embrace and there was a blank expression on his face.

**Okay. I am finally done with chapter 3! Chapter 4 would be interesting! Keep reviewing! If I don't have at least 10 reviews for this chapter, I won't update. Oh by the way.. I hope the name I chose for Syaoran is Jap enough. Anyway, till then, Ta-**

**Ta! R 2 R&R Remember to read and review! Please correct me if there are mistakes ya! Thank you!**


	4. promise under the pine tree,

**A/N: By the way.. these events take place in Korea ya! To those who know this Korean drama.. sorry if my explanation is different from the drama.**

**Chapter 4: "Promise under the pine tree", an engagement, a death and a memory gained.**

_Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend and Tomoyo's mum is very close to Mr. Kinomoto._

_In the garden…_

" Isn't Sakura and Jii-Yuu just perfect match for each other? I mean they're just a matchmade in heaven. Don't you think so?" Tomoyo's mum said.

" That's what I am afraid of. I mean, Jii-Yuu is so young, and at his age, he would already have a girlfriend.. probably a fiancée. What if he gains his memory back and leave Sakura?" Mr. Kinomoto said.

" Don't worry so much, eh. I bet he'll be loyal to Sakura."

" I hope so too."

During the night, Jii-Yuu brought Sakura to the garden where he made a letterbox for her. And there, under a pine tree, Jii-Yuu made a promise to Sakura never to leave her.

**Promise under the Pine tree**

"If my memory doesn't return, no… even if my memory does return and I return to my unfamiliar reality, I'll love you and be with you forever...I promise."

"Sakura" he whispered. He put one hand to her forehead and gently smoothed back her hair. In the darkness she felt the light shift of his body and then his lips were on hers.

Sakura handed a locket to him that contained his promise inside.

_Engagement Day!..._

"Why are you so unhappy?" Tomoyo's mum asked.

"I'm not." Sakura answered.

"You should be lucky to marry such a gentlemen as Jii-Yuu."

"Yes I guess."

"If I had a son, I'd make you my daughter-in-law by now, seriously"

They both giggled at that comment. Just then, Sakura's mobile phone rang.

"Sakura Kinomoto! I am very angry with you." Tomoyo shouted over the phone with a note of humour in her voice.

"You betrayed our promise, I thought you will be loyal to me forever" Tomoyo cotinued, kiddingly.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo."

"It's okay, I forgive you. Have a great life with him ya! Wanna meet him someday."

"Haha okay. Thanks Tomoyo."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Sakura walked out of her house door, with a plain white dress on and she had a face of an angel. The bridegroom, Jii-Yuu, wearing a tuxedo fell in love with her for the second time. He then held his hand out for hers, she took it and they walked through the arch together. The engagement was witnessed by Sakura's dad and the other neighbours.

_After the engagement…_

"Dad, wake up." Sakura tried to wake her dad up but there was no response from him at first. After awhile only did he woke up. Sakura was relieved and asked her dad to rest in his room.

Mr. Kinomoto was reading a book when he suddenly felt tired… the book he was reading dropped from his hand and… he breath his last breathe on a rocking chair..

Sakura mourned for many a day and Jii-Yuu tried to make her happy.

_Sakura's birthday…_

On that day, Jii-Yuu was all alone at home baking and decorating Sakura's birthday cake. Then, some dude (sent by Eriol, Mr.Li's lawyer) was at the door and he rang the doorbell.

" Syaoran! It's you!" the stranger said.

"Huh?.. Sayoran?. Who's that?" Jii-Yuu replied.

" It's you!.. OMG! You're not dead!I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Me!"

"Hey, listen.. I'm your brother…Mom's very ill and she might die soon. "

Jii-Yuu stared at him in disbelief. The guy shows Jii-Yuu a picture of him and his mom and he starts to get all teary. Jii-Yuu then leaves the house after he left a message for Sakura stating that he followed a guy who knows his identity. The guy drags him into the boat with another guy. The fellow that claims to be his brother told him that his mom leaves on an island. Jii-Yuu then realizes that the guy was lying to him. He immediately escaped and ran. But, unfortunately, he got chased by three guys and he runs like crazy and…….BOOM! he gets hit by a car.

He then gets all his memory back but this time, he lost his memory about Sakura and the resort inn..

Jii-Yuu then started calling for a taxi and he goes all the way back to where he belongs. He rings the doorbell and..

"Aarghhh…….!Sir Syaoran!" the Li's maid exclaimed in shock.

"Huh!" Li' mother response.

"Sir Syaoran is back!"

"You're talking crap!" Li's mother said as she didn't believe the maid and thinks she's out of her mind……and so they looked at the phone screen and they got shocked and went out of the door.

Jii-Yuu has recovered and returned to his ownself.. he fainted and he was rushed to the hospital….

**Okies! That's all for Chapter 4 I am afraid! Hope ya ppl like it and don't forget to _REVIEW!_**

**Thank you! ;)**


	5. old life

**Chapter 5 : The Old Life**

_At the hospital.._

Meiling was by Sayoran's side throughout the night he was admitted to the hospital. He couldn't remember anything since that accident that happened to him that caused him to lose his memory. Meiling was staring at Syaoran when she noticed him wearing a loccket. She opened the locket and she read it's contents..

**Promise under the Pine tree**

"If my memory doesn't return.. No! If my memory returns and I return to my unfamiliar reality.. I will always love you and be with you."

At that point of time, Meiling was happy that Syaoran lost his memory of Sakura and the resort inn for she was sure that there was another girl by his side during then. Hence, Meiling kept the locket. After a while, Syaoran woke up.

"Meiling.." Syaoran said as he saw Meiling first.

"Dad"

"Mom"

"Oh my dear son! Thank God you're awake! We've been worried sick." Mrs. Li exclaimed.

Syaoran was immediately discharged from the hospital the next day. Meiling's feelings for Eriol when Syaoran left immediately disappeared and she only thinks about Syaoran.

_In Mr. Li's room.._

"Eriol.." Mr. Li called.

"Yes.."

"Please help me find out who's been taking care of my son while he was away and what he had been doing and his whereabouts."

"Sure, Mr. Li" Eriol replied with a sound of hesitation in his voice.

_At the resort inn.._

Days after days have passed and even weeks have passed since Sakura's Jii-Yuu had left and never returned since then. She waited patiently at her doorway every morning, every night but it was all in vain. One day, Dr. Koshi knocks on her door but there was no response. Dr. Koshi entered as the door wasn't locked. He went in and found Sakura lying on the couch. He noticed that she wasn't feeling very well.

"Oh my goodness, Sakura! You're having a fever."

"Jii-Yuu?" Sakura asked as she opened her eyes.

Dr.Koshi remained silent. When Sakura realised who it was, she closed her eyes again. Dr. Koshi took care of Sakura until she recovered.

_Meanwhile…_

Eriol have so-called found the "person" who took care of Syaoran. In actual fact, he hired this fellow to lie about Syaoran when he was missing.

"It's you…" the fellow said as Syaoran walked down the stairs, "don't you remember me? Haiho.. you left me worried when you ran away.." he continued lying.

"Excuse me..?" Syaoran asked politely.

"Oh, Syaoran. This is Mr. Hiriihawa. He took care of you when you lost your memory." Syaoran's dad explained.

"Oh, I see."

They began questioning that Mr. Hiriihawa who claimed to have taken care of Syaoran when he was away. He even presented them with photos of him and Syaoran. Of course, those were fake photos. After awhile he left with Eriol presenting him a sum of money.

Syaoran's dad who was very negative about Syaoran being a photographer changed his heart and presented Syaoran with a new camera. A celebration was held to welcome Sayoran home.

Syaoran's dad is having a lot of problems with the company and his health's condition isn't very good. Seeing his dad's hard work and struggle, Syaoran decided to put away his ambition of being a photographer but instead, helped his dad's company.

_Later that day… _

"Eriol," Syaoran suddenly spoke.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of Meiling while I was away."

"Oh, it had been my pleasure."

"I'm going to get engaged to Meiling soon."

"Oh, congrats." Eriol said not sounding too happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran and Meiling were out in a balcony all alone. Meiling handed Syaoran a neclace as a replacement for Sakura's locket.

"Syaoran.. I've waited for you for a long time."

"I know."

"Will you marry me?"

Syaoran hesitated. Upon looking at Syaoran's hesitation, Meiling asked Syaoran not to answer. She embraced him and said," It's enough we're together now."

_At the resort inn.._

Sakura was organising some files when she saw pictures that Jii-Yuu had taken a yar ago. Once again, she became lost in those memories. Eager to let g of the past, she burned the photos while tears rolled down her cheeks and she gets locked in sadness…………

**That's all for Chapter 5. Read and Review, kay! Please! Anyway again I say, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. ;) Hope ya people are satisfied.! ;) Chapter 6 will be up soon..**


	6. Conicidence or FATE?

**Chapter 6 : Coincidence……. or fate?**

Introduction to new characters :

Mr. Rainage – Tomoyo's colleague

Ms. Akarisan- Tomoyo's fierce lady manager

RIIIIIIIIING! Sakura's handphone rang and woke her up from her slumber sleep.

" Sakura! I heard what happened to you and Jii-Yuu. My mom told me. Just forget about him kay. He's an IDIOT!" Tomoyo shouted down the receiver.

Sakura kept quuiet.

"Anyway, I just want to ask you if you wanna come over to my place to stay. You know, it's just for a holiday," Tomoyo continued.

"Well, Tomoyo, I'm not sure."

"You're still grieving over Jii-Yuu right! Ah, anyway. You have no choice. You've gotta come here anyways. I'll pick you up from your place"

Before Sakura could say anything, Tomoyo already hung up on the other end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, as expected, Tomoyo came to fetch Sakura from her resort inn and the both of them went shopping. Although Sakura wasn't really happy, Tomoyo managed to cheer her up. Both of them left the shopping centre with many things and Sakura walked out with a brand new outfit, a white dress with a red jacket over it.

Tomoyo, who had "other things up in her sleeve" went to a hotel.

"Stay here, Sakura Kinomoto! I want you to meet one of my colleagues. I'll really "eat" you up if you leave this place" Tomoyo ordered Sakura.

"Okay."

Sakura glanced around and waited patiently for Tomoyo to return. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes caught a glimpse of who she thought was Jii-Yuu except that this fellow was a very well-mannered gentlemen. It was Syaoran and he was speaking to a few of his important directors. She ran after him but it was too late. Syaoran entered the car and drove away.

"Jii-Yuu…….." she chased and called after his car. Soon after, she gave up. She tried convincing herself that the young gentlemen she just saw just now wasn't Jii-Yuu but yet, there was something inside her telling her it was him.

After that, she didn't return to the hotel. Instead, she walked around that area, searching for Jii-Yuu. Night came and she returned to Tomoyo's house.

"Sakura Kinomoto! You had me worried! Did you know that! " Tomoyo shouted at Sakura when she reached home.

"Did you really think I would eat you up!" Tomoyo continued.

Sakura remained quiet.

Noticing Sakura's quietness, Tomoyo suspect that there was something worng with her.

"Eh, Sakura! What's wrong? What happened?" Tomyo asked.

"I saw.. Jii-Yuu."

Tomoyo gasped.

"Are you sure it's the correct person? You know, you always have a problem with identifying people."

"I am sure the fella I saw just now was Jii-Yuu."

"And then.. what did that idiot said to you?"

"He didn't even see me or noticed me." Sakura said as she hold back her tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, a meeting was to be held at Tomoyo's office and guess who's Tomoyo's boss? Yup, It's Syaoran!

"Haiho. Why did she fall sick all of a sudden of all times. Curse her!" Ms. Akarisan commented on one of the workers.

"What's wrong, Ms. Akarisan? Who fell sick?" Tomoyo asked.

"One of our workers named Yoshirena. Now we don't have enough people to work and the meeting is going to be held in an hours' time!"

"I have someone in mind though. Maybe she can help." Tomoyo said, thinking of Sakura.

"Okay, then. Ask her to come over now." Ms. Akarisan agreed reluctantly.

Tomoyo called Sakura. She waited patiently for the call to get through the Sakura.

"Sakura. Where are you now?"

"Oh, you know, I'm in the park now, walking. Why?" Sakura lied as she was waiting at the hotel she went to yesterday hoping to bump into Jii-Yuu again.

"Okay. Come over to my office now. I have stuff for you to do."

--

A few minutes later, Sakura arrived at Tomoyo's office.

"Sakura hurry up, we need your help." Tomoyo hurried Sakura.

"Oh, so you're the girl Tomoyo introduced. Okay. Anyway, what are you good at doing?" Ms. Akarisan said.

Before Sakura could answer,

"Nevermind. You shall just arrange the chairs."

Sakura arranged the chairs until Ms. Akarisan asked her to go and get some headache relief for the meeting. Sakura did as she was ordered.

Sakura walked past the counter and then, she saw Syaoran.

"Jii-Yuu." She shouted for him but obviously, Syaoran, who lost his memory couldn't remember her. She started for him when the guard suddenly stopped her.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I'm sorry you have the wrong person." Syaoran said to Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Boss. I can assure you that this won't happen to you." The guard said to him.

"Mr. Syaoran, lets go." Sakura heard one of his co-workers said and it was Eriol who also works for the company. And with that, Syaoran walked away.

_Syaoran?_ Sakura thought as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Not long after that embarassing incident, Tomoyo came down to check on Sakura.

"What? You haven't bought the medicine yet? Oh my goodness, you're in deep trouble."

Sakura just kept quiet.

"Follow me."

The meeting have just started when Sakura and Tomoyo arrived.

"What the heck! I've sent you half an hour ago just to get this stupid medicine! And you can't even do it!" Ms. Akarisan scolded Sakura.

"I'm sorry." Sakura muttered.

"As if that's not enough, I've heard you even try to mess with our boss! You have plenty of nerves, girl!Promise me that you won't appear in front of me again!" Ms. Akarisan continued scolding.

"Ok. I promise."

And with that, Ms. Akarisan walked away, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura outside the meeting room. Sakura opened the door ajar and saw Syaoran.

"That's my boss. He's cute right?" Tomoyo said not realising that it was Jii-Yuu.

Sakura nodded and remained silent.

"That's Jii-Yuu." Sakura said.

"What! You're not serious are you?"

"Yes I am serious."

"You must be joking."

"It's up to you whether you want to believe me or not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meeting, Sakura was walking in the carpark when she saw Syaoran's car. She immediately stood in the middle of the road for Syaoran so that Syaoran would stop.He stepped out of the car.

"I'm sorry I've mistaken you for someone else today." Sakura apologised.

"That's all?" he said as he returned to his car. But as he did it, Sakura pulled him and got his attention this time.

"Jii-Yuu! Don't you remember me? All the good times we had?" Sakura said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Miss, you're being a nuisance. Please leave."

Sakura, now being hurt, slapped him and said, "If that's what you want then fine! I'll leave you alone! Don't worry, I won't see you anymore!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope ya ppl Like it! Sorry for the sad part  and the late update:) Review please! Thank you:P… Many many reviews. XD**

**Xoxo, **

**PriNcEsS**


	7. There's a reason why I have to work

**Chapter 7: "There's a reason why I have to work here. In this company"**

_New characters again…_

_Chiharu – Sakura's colleagues_

_Rika- Sakura's colleagues_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked

"Yes, Sakura Kinomoto?

"I've decided …"

"Decided..to do wht?" Tomoyo asked, still half-asleep.

"…to work in your company."

"Huh!Are you serious? That's so good!" Tomoyo exclaimed with joy, now that she's fully awake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

"Sakura. This is Mr. Rainage. He's the guy I wanted you to meet that day." Tomoyo said.

"Ah, hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hello, I'm Mr. Rainage as you know."

"Rainage, Sakura will be going for the job interview later. Please assist her."

"Yeah. Sure." Mr. Rainage replied.

"Here's your resume. Write your details." Mr. Rainage instructed Sakura after Tomoyo walked away.

Sakura started scribbling all her details and everything on the form.

"Uh uh..You better state that you do know two languages, even if you don't. Tick Japanese and Mandarin. Okay, after you're done, memorise this. It is essential to know our newest products and their good qualities." Mr. Rainage told Sakura while handing her a pamplet.

After Mr. Rainage left her, she started memorising her materials until two ladies started approaching her.

"Miss…Can you please tell me which product is best for me?" One of the ladies asked, assuming that Sakura was the sales girl.

Sakura, who already memorised most of her stuff boldly explained to them the products when Eriol suddenly entered the door and noticed that she wasn't one of the staffs who worked there but he found her very potential indeed. Sadly, Sakura didn't see Sakura.

_At the interview…_

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto, it's your turn."

Sakura, who was among one of the last to be interviewed bravely entered the interview room with Chiharu and Rika but she was very embarassed as one of her interviewers was Syaoran. Syaoran, who also recognised Sakura because of what happened was quite angry with her.

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto, in your resume, you said you could speak in bothe Mandarin and English." Syaoran said.

Sakura remained quiet.

"Please explain a few of our products in Mandarin and Japanese." Syaoran continued. Eriol, who was by Syaoran's side was quite worried that Sakura couldn't answer.

Sakura remained quiet.

"You don't know? Why do you have to lie in your resume?" Syaoran raised his voice as he was beginning to lose his temper.

"But…"

"No buts! No get out of the room. You failed this interview!" Syaoran shouted at her.

Sakura left the room in embarassment, thinking that she really didn't get the job.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after, Eriol was arranging some stuffs when Syaoran passed him the list of those who passed the interview. Eriol started informing one by one when he came across Sakura's name. He decided to put matters into his own hand. Therefore, he passed Sakura although it was without Syaoran's consent.

"Hello.. May I speak to Miss Sakura?"

"Yes.."

"Miss Sakura. I am calling to tell you that you didn't screw up in the interview after all. You've been hired."

"Really?" Sakura asked as joy started to fill her.

"Yes. You can start working tomorrow."

"Thank you. But… who helped me?"

"The director."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rainage. I want to ask you a question." Tomoyo asked.

"Yes?"

"You know our boss, Mr. Syaoran very well, right."

"Yeah so?"

"Tell me everything you know about him from A to Z"

"Okay, it seems he had been "revived"."

"Huh?"

"A year ago, he was involved in an accident and his family thought he was dead but a year after, on his "death" day, he came back to his mansion.No one knew what happened during that one year. "

Tomoyo remained quiet as she now confirmed to herself that Syaoran was actually Jii-Yuu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day after day, Sakura tries to do her best at work but she keeps on making mistakes and Syaoran and Ms. Akarisan who is her manager are very disappointed in her. To Syaoran, Sakura's impression is getting worse day after day.

Sakura was tidying the warehouse one day and she was working overtime when.. BANG! She heard something fell. She immediately rush to where the sound was from.

"Boss…Are you okay?" Sakura said as she saw Syaoran sitting on the floor, with his hand bleeding. Sakura tried to wipe away the blood when Syaoran pushed her away. She tried to wipe away the blood again and Syaoran pushed her away again.

"What exactly do you want from me, Miss Sakura Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura remained silent.

"Why do you have to be here? Why can't you work somewhere else?"

"There's a reason why I have to work here." Sakura said as she walked away. She left her handkerchief on the floor and Syaoran took it and tend to his hurt hand.

Sakura woke up the next morning and she went to the office. She asked to meet the director of the company. The guard refused to let her meet the CEO and then, Eriol suddenly appears at the doorway.

"Mr.. Mr..Please help me. I need to see the director of the company."

Eriol grinned from ear to ear watching Sakura.

"Good morning, Director Eriol." The security guard said when he saw Eriol.

Sakura gasped.

"Yes, Miss Sakura. I am the director. But, please, just call me Eriol."

Sakura blushed in embarassment.

After that, Sakura was brought to a restaurant with Eriol.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were the director."

"It's okay. Who do you think is the director then?"

"I thought that a director will be grey hair-ed with a beer belly."

Eriol laughed at Sakura's comments.

"So.. you're disappointed?"

"Nope."

"Anyway, you said you wanted to see the director.. Why?"

"Oh, yeah! Why did you help me in getting this job?"

"Because I think you have potential. Furthermore, I'm sure you have your own reasons of wanting this job badly or you wouldn't have came for the interview."

"Yea.. I guess.. But now, my life's miserable here and it's all because of you." Sakura said, jokingly.

"Don't worry. Don't lose hope."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes!I'm done. Yea, I know that this chap is kinda boring.. yea yea yea,.. all about how she got into the company and stuffs. Sorry if this disappoints you ppl yea but I can guaranty that the next chappie will be more of Syaoran and Sakura. Trust me! Hehehe…**

**Reviews … Reviews… and Reviews yea!**

**And oh btw.. I'm pretty fussy bout my reviews sry ya.. If you want to criticise my story go ahead. I'm not stopping you but I want you to give a constructive one okay.Don't just say like "Oh, it's such a crappy story I think it's the crappiest story in my whole entire life.." I hate those type of reviews. But if you add in like "Maybe you should improve on your story line or your grammar, tec.it would be better.." that's a constructive criticism**

**Many Many reviews.. I'm very happy with the review so far. Thanks to all who gave me reviews consistently exp. ffgirl and others if I missed out. Thank you. Keep bringing in reviews yea! Thanks :)**

_**XoXo,**_

_**PrInCeSs**_


	8. Friendship and Jealousy

**Chapter 8: Friendships and Jealousy**

_Flashback_

"Eriol.. hurry up.. You'll be late for school"

"Okay mum.. will be down in a second." Eriol, who was at the age of twelve replied.

After school, Eriol returned home as usual. But, this time, there were so many people crowding around his house and the police were even there. He immediately rushed to the scene and he found his parents lying on the floor, blood all over the place, dead.

"It seems they committed suicide and jumped off the balcony." One of the ladies said to another.

"Mum.. Dad.." Eriol said while he stared at his open balcony, vowing to take revenge on his dad's company who made his parents commit suicide…………………….

_End of Flashback…_

Eriol, who was driving back from work with Sakura, had tears in his eyes. What had happened fifteen years ago was still haunting his mind for today was Eriol's parents' death day.

"Are you alright, Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Eriol replied, holding back his tears.

"What happened? You look sad."

"It's nothing actually."

"Well.. whatever it is.. I hope that you'll get over it soon. You know, in this life, there are many good things that you should enjoy" Sakura said as she put her scarf around him.

"You know, the way you put the scarf around me is like my mom." Eriol said while he smiled warmly at her.

Meanwhile, that night, Syaoran was working in his office and he was looking through some files when he saw Sakura's handkerchief and remember how she tried to treat his wound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Sakura was suppose to go on a trip with her fellow colleagues including Tomyo, Mr. Rainage and Miss Akarisan.

"There isn't enough space for all of us", Mr. Rainage said.

"I don't care. Me, Chiharu and Rika have to sit in the same car." Ms. Akarisan said as she was very close to them.

"Then I guess it's ok if I don't go" Sakura said

"No. Don't be silly. You have to go." Tomoyo said.

"I guess we'll just have to squeeze" Mr. Rainage said.

Just then, Syaoran arrived.

"What's the matter here? Can we leave now?" Syaoran asked.

"Well.. boss.. there's not enough space for all of us." Mr. Rainage said.

"Okay.. then I suppose some of you might have to sit in my car."

"Okay. Sakura then it is." Tomoyo immediately said.

"No! Sakura shall sit with Chiharu and Rika. And I, shall sit with boss." Ms. Akarisan said.

"I thought you said you have to sit with Chiharu and Rika?" Tomoyo said.

"Well.. let's not fight over this. Sakura, sit at the back. Hurry up." Syaoran said, breaking the argument.

"Okay." Tomoyo said. Sakura felt a bit reluctant to sit in Syaoran's car after all that happened. Without hesitation, Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the car.

The atmosphere in the car was so thin. Both Sakura and Syaoran were so uncomfortable with each other.

"Do you want some sushi?" Sakura offered Syaoran.

"No thanks."

"I made it myself"

"I don't like sushi"

Sakura, ignoring him ate a few sushi when she choked.

"Here you go." Syaoran said, handling Sakura a bottle of water.

Later, when they were still in the car…

"Boss… where's the next resthouse? When can we reach there?" Sakura said, clutching her stomach.

"A long way to go."

"Huh!" Sakura said as she threw herself back on the car sit.

When they reached the resthouse, Sakura immediately rushed to the toilet. Syaoran, on the other hand, felt hungry. He saw Sakura's container of sushi on the sit and was tempted to try it. Seeing that Sakura was nowhere near, he took a sushi and ate it. Syaoran found that it tasted quite good and so, glancing around again to make sure Sakura wasn't near, he took more sushi and more.. until he, too, choked. Just then, Sakura appeared and entered the car. She handed him a bottle of water this time while grinning from ear to ear. Syaoran immediately drank the water.

"I thought you said you didn't like sushi?" Sakura asked, still smiling.

Syaoran just kept quiet.

Shortly after, they reached their destination of the trip and they got out. To get to their hotel, they had to climb a very rocky hill. Ms. Akarisan, who was all dressed up, and wore high heels had trouble climbing up the hill. Ms. Akarisan was complaining when suddenly…. She sprained her leg..

Sakura, who knew a little first aid, treated her sprain carefully while Syaoran watched closely.

That night, when they were having dinner, Tomoyo noticed that Syaoran walked out because he received a phone call. Tomoyo, eager to bring Syaoran and Sakura together asked Sakura to go out with her because she wanted to go to the toilet.

Sakura was walking by the lake and she threw a few stones into the calm lake causing ripples to form.

"That's not how you throw a stone, Sakura." Syaoran asked. "This is how you throw a stone." Syaoran demonstrated to Sakura.

They were talking when suddenly Syaoran went into the topic of how he lost his memory.

"I couldn't remember what happened in that one year when I was lost."

"Don't you wish you knew?" Sakura asked, eager to tell him the truth.

"No. It's better not to know some things." Syaoran replied, when, at that moment, Meiling called.

"Syaoran. How's it over there?" Meiling asked.

"Oh, Meiling. It's fine. Nice weather and all."

" Okay then. Don't wanna ruin your peace. Just remember to send to me some videos of that place ya.Bye."

"Bye."

"You and Meiling look good together." Sakura said, holding back her tears.

"Yeah. She's beautiful. She's even more beautiful when she waited for me when everybody thought I died…You know, you shold go and look for Jii-Yuu, whoever that is."

Syaoran stated recording the lake and was about to stop recording it when Sakura said…

"Jii-Yuu died. I thought you were him in the beginning that's why I went up to you. Love doesn't die eventhough the person's dead."

At that moment.. Meiling received Syaoran's video and she suddenly heard Sakura's voice saying.. "_Jii-Yuu's died."_

Later, at that moment, when they went back to the restaurant.. Sakura who started to hurt because of Jii-Yuu/Syaoran drank plenty of beer. She then went out to take some fresh air.

"Sakura.. are you alright?" Syaoran asked when he saw Sakura.

"Boss.. I'm fine." She said as she fell into his arms.

Syaoran, not knowing which was Sakura's room, brought her to his room. He stared at her and he saw the locket she was wearing. Syaoran opened it and read it..

_ PROMISE under the Pine Tree  
"If my memory doesn't return, no even if my memory does return and I return to my unfamiliar reality, I'll love you and be with you forever...I promise."  
_

He then sees her crying in her sleep and he held her hand tightly.

The next morning, Sakura woke up just to find her sleeping on Syaoran's bed while Syaoran slept on the couch. Se covered him with a blanket when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Boss." Sakura recognised Ms. Akarisan's voice.

Sakura remained silent.

"Boss.. oh well.. you're asleep. In case you can hear me, I put your breakfast in front of your door. Remember to take it ya." Ms. Akarisan continued.

When Sakura was sure that Ms. Akarisan had left, she quickly left the room but was seen by Chiharu and Rika.

After the trip, Syaoran took her back.

"Actually…" Sakura wanted to tell Syaoran the truth but his telephone rang. Sakura just left while Syaoran stared at her….

The next day, while she's working, she hears a noise in the attic and goes to check it out. when she arrives she doesn't see anything but realizes she's been locked in there. the other girls at work, Chiharu and Rika planned it due to their jealousy over Sakura's closeness with Eriol and Syaoran….

**Whoa Yay! I'm done with Chap 8!.. Look out for Chap 9! And thanks again for the reviews… keep the reviews coming…:) **


	9. i cannot erase the fact that i like you

**Chapter 9:I cannot erase the fact that I like you**

"Help me, Somebody! Help me! I'm freezing!" Sakura shouted as she was standing inside the attic but her shouts were useless. Nobody was listening to her.

_Its not cold… I'm not freezing…Oh damn! It is cold,_thought Sakura trying to assure herself that it is not cold.

RIING! Syaoran heard a phone ringing. He looked inside Sakura's handbag which was at the counter.

"Hello.."

"Boss.. do you know where's Sakura?" Tomoyo, who was over the phone asked.

"Ermm.. no. isn't she home yet?"

"If she was home now.. I wouldn't be calling her handphone.. This is her handphone you're answering."

"Oh yeah. Right.Well.. I haven't seen her. Sorry."

"Oh okay" Tomoyo said as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, Mr.Syaoran?" Mr. Rainage who was by Syaoran's side ask him.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"Nope. But I overheard some girls saying that she was in the attic or so."

"Okay thanks."

With that, Syaoran immediately rushed to the attic. There, he found the attic door locked. So, he uses a fire extinguisher which was about ten meters away from him to open the door. The door opened with a bang. Sakura was shocked at what happened and saw Syaoran's worried and terrified expression.

"Come, Sakura." Syaoran said as he took Sakura by the hand.

Sakura said nothing as she was being lead to Syaoran's office. She warmed herself in Syaoran's office with a cup of coffee. Not long after that, Meiling arrives and saw Sakura in Syaoran's office. She is very uncomfortable with what she sees.

"I think I'll leave first. Thanks for helping, boss." Sakura said as she walked out of Syaoran's office.

After that, Syaoran returned home.

"Syaoran." Mrs. Li called her son.

"Yes, mum?"

"How's the wedding preparations between Meiling and you going?"

"Ermm.. why don't you just take care of it. Do it however you like." Syaoran said as his expression shows a bit of hesitance.

"Perfect."

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Since that incident, Meiling always watch out for Sakura and make sure she kept her distance from Syaoran.

The next day Syaoran's sister, Yelan is having an opening ceremony for her newly founded company. Sakura was hired to work there for the day. Sadly, she broke her heels while she was working. She entered the dressing room and Syaoran saw that there was some problem with her. Unfortunately, Meiling's friend saw that Syaoran followed Sakura into the dressing room.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just these heels. Tough time wearing 'em."

"How I wish."

Sakura was serving drinks when Meiling's friend push her on purpose and accidentally spilt some drink on her dress.

"AArgh! Look at this, you bitch! Watch where you're going!" Meiling's friend shouted at Sakura. By now, all eyes were on them.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, no cure!"

"Forget it, Miss Yoshi. She already said sorry." Syaoran said, defending Sakura.

Meiling, who saw Syaoran defending Sakura wanted to get Syaoran's attention away from Sakura.

"Syaoran, I'm having a terrible stomachache. Please send me home." Meiling told Syaoran.

"Take Panadol." Syaoran replied.

"No, really. It's very terrible."

Syaoran didn't answer her, instead he was concentrating on Sakura who was now being scolded by Yelan.

"Syaoran…" Meiling called for him again

"If you wanna go home, go home yourself!" Syaoran told Meiling.

After being scolded by Yelan, Sakura ran out but her shoe broke again and so, she trip and pushed an ornament. The ornament nearly hit her when Syaoran pushed her and they both fell down together with the ornament hitting Syaoran. Syaoran immediately pulled Sakura away from the crowd.

"What is this, Sakura!" Syaoran shouted at Sakura.

"What? It's not my fault."

"Are you happy now that you've got my sympathy? With all that stupid story about your long-lost lover?"

"It's not a story!"

"Oh yes, it is! I assume you you're happy now that you've got my sympathy. So, GET LOST! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"Fine, BE THAT WAY!" Sakura said as she stomped away.

Eriol, who was just arriving at Yelan's party found Sakura walking by the roadside. He offered to fetch Sakura home. Yelan saw Sakura entering Eriol's car.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Eriol asked her.

Sakura just remain silent.

"I didn't know a bubbly girl like you could shed tears."

"It's nothing."

"Just cry it out. You'll feel much better."

Sakura remained silent throughout the whole journey, just staring out of the window, watching cars passing by.

When she went home, she asked Tomoyo to send in the resignation letter on her behalf. Tomoyo doesn't understand why Sakura is quitting but believes she has her own reasons. Sakura, too, found that her necklace was missing.

Meanwhile, after the party, Meiling found a necklace on the floor and believes that she saw it before. She went home and compared Syaoran's locket and Sakura's necklace in disbelief.

The next day..

"Tomoyo.. where's Sakura?" Meiling asked Tomoyo.

"No idea. Why?"

"Ermm.. is this the locket she always wear?" Meiling asked as she handed out Sakura's necklace.

"Yes. She never took it out even if she bathe. How come it's with you?"

"I found it. Please return it to her. Thanks." Meiling said as she left.

Meanwhile, Syaoran works himself around the clock as if trying to erase some memories. Later that day, he got into a minor fight in the parking lot and recalled what he said to Sakura the previous night. After the fight, he headed for Sakura's house. She was out there, taking some fresh air when she saw Syaoran walking up.

"You asked me to get lost and get out of your life. So I had. Then, why are you here?"

"If you resigned because of me, I'm sorry." Syaoran said.

"Sorry? It won't change anything now." Sakura said as she began to step into her house.

"I cannot erase the fact that I like you" Syaoran said as he pulled her into his embrace. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stayed in his embrace. Tomoyo, who was peeping on them the whole time, cried with exceeding joy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE WITH CHAPTER 9 FINALLY!ANYWAY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! HOPE YA PEOPLE LIKE IT AND DON'T REMEMBER TO GET THE REVIEWS GOING AND IF YOU WANNA CRITICISE.. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM…..OKIE DOKIE THANKIE:)

XOXO,

pRiNcEsS


	10. Chapter 10a new old relationship

**Episode 10**

The following day, Sakura and Syaoran went on a business trip together.

"I have something to take care of ya, Kura. Just wait in the car kay." Syaoran said, as he walked out of the car.

"Okay."

Syaoran walked into the hotel when he noticed a cake shop. He entered the cake shop.

"Yes. May I help you, sir?" the cashier asked as he approached the counter.

"Can I have that cake.. to be sent to that car over there?" Syaoran asked, pointing to the cake and then to his car.

"Sure,sir."

Sakura who was in the car received the cake sent by Syaoran.

_Flashback_

"_Why do u have to do everything in large amounts?" Sakura asked Syaoran._

"_Because my hand is big!" Jii-Yuu said, showing his palm to Sakura._

"_Huh?" Sakura asked and Jii-Yuu started chasing her._

_End of flashback_

Meanwhile, Meiling drove to where Sakura once lived, the resort inn and pretends to be comeone who might be interested in a vacation there and she gets a tour of the place.

"Miss.. are you planning to stay here? How many people will you be bringing?" Mrs. Daidouji, Tomoyo's mum asked.

"Erm… I think I'll have a tour around this place first ,please?"

"Yeah,sure."

"Do you own this place?" Meiling asked.

"Oh, no."

"Then, who owns this place?"

"It belonged to this man and his daughter and her fiancee."

"Her father died.. and well her fiancee.. he kinda left her."

".. kinda left her?"

"He well, oh he was missing.. oh what the hell, I get too distracted in that. Sorry. Now let's get on with the tour."

"Oh, okay." Meiling said as she turned pale and walked away, thinking about Sakura and Syaoran.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran went to a market.

"It seems like as if I've been here before."Syaoran said.

"Oh, when?"

"I can't remember but it's like when I lost my memory I think."

They then headed for a fish stall.

"Do you like this fish?" Sakura asked Syaoran pointing to the fish her father liked as she remembers the time when she went to the market with Jii-Yuu.

"Yeah."

"Do you like hospitlas?"

"Nope."

"My father used to like the hospital."

"I guess.. u miss you dad"

"Yeah, I do." Sakura replied softly.

Both of them had fun in the market but suddenly, Sakura lost Syaoran when he got distracted and Sakura was upset when she found him.

"You must like me a lot. You got upset so easily." Syaoran teased Sakura.

"I was scared, okay! I don't want to lose you again."

"I promise I'll tell u where I go next time okay.. even if its to the bathroom." Syaoran assured Sakura.

Sakura is still stern-faced but when Syaoran touches her hand to assure her it's okaay, she's finally okay.

Sakura and Syaoran are stuck in the traffic and Syaoran decides to take the backroad instead.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cat appeared.

"Beware, Syaoran! Cat…….!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran steered the car off the road and into a mud pile. Syaoran could not move the car. Th eboth of them got out of the car.

Meanwhile, Meiling weeps in her car as she recounted what was said by Mrs. Daidouji earlier on how close Sakura and Syaoran was. She eventually drives to the roadside to call Syaoran but she could not reach his handphone as his handphone had dropped into the mud pile.

"Hello.. Mrs. Li?"

"Yes, Meiling."

"Where's Syaoran?"

"Oh, Syaoran, well, he went on the business trip."

"Oh..I can't reach his handphone."

"If you need anything, just call Mr. Rainage, kay?"

"Okay"

On the other hand,

Syaoran and Sakura watched the starts as they waited for help.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked

"Speak, my dear."

"When did you start liking me?"

"Hmm.. let me see. When was it, huh? I think it was when I saw you that day in the carpark when you thought I was Jii-Yuu"

"Stop lying, I was so foolish that day."

"No, no matter how .. I think it must've been that day and it was on that day my heart started to ache.. and I didn't know why."

"Someone once said this... one-sided love.. if you throw away any greed you endure and trust, but if you get greedy it becomes hell. Me.. when i started to become greedy with you i went to hell. In the future you and i may face lots of difficult time.. but… for a lifetime even if i have to face guilt and ridicule i will always be greedy over our love." Syaoran continued as he kissed her.

Meiling then calls Eriol and demands to meet. Meiling goes to Eriol's and demands him to be responsible since he was the one who hired Sakura. She tells him to make Sakura disappear. Eriol is confused about what Meiling is saying.Then Meiling says she won't ever give up on Syaoran and leaves.

Help arrived for Syaoran and Sakura and they're on their way home. Eriol sits at home thinking over what Meiling said and calls Sakura's cell phone which is with Tomoyo but Tomoyo doesn't hear the phone since she's heavily engaged in the tv program.

Eriol drives over to Tomoyo and Sakura's and calls again. Eriol calls Sakura's phone again and Tomoyo answers saying she's not available... and asks who's calling. Eriol says he's Eriol and Tomoyo lies saying she doesn't know where Sakura is.  
Eriol asks Tomoyo to call him once Sakura returns since it's so late and she still hasn't come home. As Eriol depart, he saw a car coming towards the house and saw both Sakura and Syaoran walking out of the car.

"If i had known how happy i would be i would've confessed my love earlier. Than you for receiving my heart, Kura." Syaoran said.

"I thank you too for being with me"

"We could've stayed there overnight."

"But we have to work. We'll see each other again tomorrow."

"We can really meet again tomorrow right? You're not gonna run off with some other guy are you?"

"Hmm. Maybe I should consider. You never know."

"I'm being serious."

"I'm not gonna go anywhere. I'll be here watching you and you will be too right?"

"Where would I go? I'm not going anywhere anymore"

"Now… go for real.. At this rate, it seems like you're gonna spend your night here."

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes.. but drive carefully.. I don't want to date a dead person tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am. It's cold outside.. go inside."

"After I see you leave."

"Okay." Syaoran said as he drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PEEPS! GOMENASAI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!... AM HAVING MY MID-YEAR EXAMS.. SO YEA!.. ANYWAY…. SORRY FOR THE REALLY SHORT STORY AND ACTUALLY I WROTE IN QUITE A RUSH SO YEA.. I NOE IT'S HORRIBLE… GOMEN……**

**MANY MANY GOMEN'S………………… :p**

**ANYWAY.. KEEP YOUR REVIEWS GOING! MORE REVIEWS MORE REVIEWS.. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU SO MUCH.. I LOVE YOU PPL SO MUCH.**


	11. conflicts?

New character : Kirane (Eriol's friend, who was the person who pretended to be jii-Yuu/Syaoran's brother in the earlier chapter.)

**Chapter 11:******

Syaoran drives home but he sees Meiling's car on the way. They both got out of their cars and sat on a bench in a nearby park.

"This reminds me of the time we were in college, remember?" Meiling said.

Syaoran kept quiet.

"You were always there for me that time.. It has been ten years now." Meiling continued.

"I'm really sorry, Meiling. My intention was to give you good memories, really."

"Don't apologise to me. After all, we'll have a future together, right, Syaoran?"

"Here, take this back. You should really be with someone who doesn't hurt you and make you wait unlike me." Syaoran said, giving her back the necklace she gave him, "I've tried and I thought this relationship would last but I guess I was wrong."

"Is it just because of some stupid girl you've met recently? A girl who has nothing and knows nothing about you? You know what, you've gone temporarily insane and crazy. It's just your infatuation, Syaoran," Meiling cried.

"I reallly love Sakura. It's okay if you want to curse me. I wont and I don't want you to forgive me, Meiling."

"One day, Syaoran.. One day, you'll regret and you'll come to me kneeling on your knees, begging me to forgive you, Syaoran. Remember that!", Meiling shouted at Syaoran as he walked away.

The next day at work, Sakura shows up at work and asks Ms. Akarisan to give her another chance to work. Ms. Akarisan reluctantly yet smilingly gives her another chance although Sakura has already handed in her resignation letter.

Tomoyo gets jealous when Mr. Rainage praises Ms. Akarisan for giving Sakura a second chance.

Meanwhile, Syaoran runs into Eriol and asks if they can chat.

"Do you believe in destiny, Eriol?"

Eriol remained silent.

"I thought Meiling was my destiny, but I was wrong, so wrong.When your destiny comes to you, you'll know it for sure." Syaoran continued.

"Maybe we should get back to work." Eriol suggests.

"Were you interested in Sakura that's why you handed her the job?" Syaoran asked.

"That's nonsense", Eriol replied, giving Syaoran a pat on his back but later on, he gives Syaoran the "evil eye".

Meiling, on the other hand, was at home, devastated.

"Meiling… are you okay? You're having a fever. Come, let me take you to the hospital" Meiling's mom asked her, feeling worried.

"No.. just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Meiling replied.

Syaoran and Sakura plan to have dinner together but it was put off since Meiling ask for Sakura to see her in her art studio. Syaoran tries contacting Sakura but her phone was off.

Sakura enters the art studio and saw the sculpture that Meiling made of Syaoran during the year when everyone thought he was dead.

"Why don't you all go for a break?" Meiling told her art students.

She then sat down with Sakura alone.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Miss Sakura?"

Sakura remain quiet.

"Were you with Syaoran yesterday? What did you do with him?" Meiling said, raising her voice.

Sakura looked hesitant.

"Nobody knows Syaoran better than me, okay! I was with Syaoran for ten years. Don't think you can just butt in as a third party and destroy our relationship!"

"Then, why would you want to meet me if you're so confident of your relationship with Syaoran?"

"You know, Syaoran has an outstanding curiosity for new stuff and you're like his new stuff. New infatuation."

"I don't think I need to hear all this." Sakura replied as she got up from her seat.

"Fine. If you don't want to listen, it'll only be a matter of time until Syaoran loses what he owns one by one because of you and that will be the end of you and him."

"What I share with Syaoran is love. Love that you couldn't get from him for ten years", Sakura said as she left Meiling's studio.

After Sakura left, Meiling wanted to meet Eriol. When they met, Meiling asked him to do something but he doesn't oblige. She then ridicule him as someone who is always going to be at Syaoran's tail. Eriol leaves the place feeling upset.

Sakura strolls around and she finally arrives home and was surprised by Mr. Rainage, Syaoran and Tomoyo who decided to throw a party to celebrate Sakura becoming a regular employee for Syaoran's company.

Tomoyo and Mr. Rainage was in the living room when Sakura decided to give Syaoran a tour of the house.

"I didn't know you were into stuffed animals", Syaoran said as he saw the talking stuffed animals that Sakura gave to Jii-Yuu.

"I actually had it for someone," Sakura replied.

Syaoran accidentally hits the tummy of the stuffed animal and heard "I love you"

"That must be for Jii-Yuu right?" Syaoran asked.

"You know what, lets go to the living room for a while," Sakura said as she got uncomfortable and she dragged him out of her room.

Meanwhile, Eriol is drinking with his friend and he gets pretty drunk after that.

"I thought I finally found hope in life, Kirane"

"Well, you still do"

"NOPE, NOT UNTIL I HAVE Sakura Kinomoto"

Eriol then gets into a cab and tells the driver to take him to where Sakura lives.

On the other hand, Tomoyo tries to give Sakura and Syaoran some privacy but Mr. Rainage who was pretty drunk did not get the hint and insists on sharing a cab with Syaoran. Fnally, Tomoyo drags him away.

"What didn't you do with Jii-Yuu when he was around?" Syaoran asked.

"Going to the ocean"

"But, that's nothing special."

"I want to love like a deep ocean where there is no boundaries"

"I think maybe you should meet my parents this weekend . What do you think? They're pretty nice."

"I think you better go home now."

"Oh okay"

Sakura watch as Syaoran leaves in a cab and she walks back to her house but she ws surprised to find Eriol there.

"You shouldn't have waited in the cold, Eriol. You might get ill"

"Why are you so caring towards me? You're just making me more and more confused" Eriol said as he got more emotional.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you use this same tactic to win Syaoran's heart too?"

"You taught me that miracles do happen and I am sincere towards you as a friend."

The next morning…

Syaoran tried to tell his parents about him breaking up with Meiling but he doesn't get a chance so he told his mom that he'll tell her something that night.

At work, Sakura realizes that Syaoran is her new boss for the team with Ms. Akarisan, Mr. Rainage and Tomoyo.

Later in the morning, Meiling visited Syaoran's mother.

"Aunty…" Meiling said as she broke into tears.

"My dear Meiling, what happened?"

"It's Syaoran. He wants a break up"

"But.. why? I thought both of you had a great relationship"

"It's because of this new girl who works at his company… "

"Well.. who is this bitch?"

"Her name is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."

"Don't worry, Meiling. No one can steal away your happiness with Syaoran. I'll fixx this problem."

"Thank you, Aunty" Meiling said as she wiped away her tears.

Later that day, Mrs. Li arranged a meeting with Sakura.

"Sakura, whee are you going?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm going out"

"Where? Tell me, Kura."

"To see Syaoran's mom"

"What?"

"Yes. Don't tell Syaoran please. I don't want him to get all worried and upset kay?"

"Ermm. Okay."

Tomoyo who feels that something bad is going to happen immediately told Syaoran about Sakura meeting his mom.

On her way out, Sakura entered a lift where Mr. Kirane was in. He remembered seeing her somewhere but he forgot. Later, he remembered her as the girl with Syaoran/Jii-Yuu in the engagement picture he saw at her resort inn.

"You know… I know how you feel, Sakura Kinomoto, being poor and all.. I was like you too," Mrs. Li said.

Sakura kept quiet.

"I managed to seduce a rich guy, who you would guess is Syaoran's dad. Now, I WON'T LET SYAORAN FALL INTO YOUR TRAP! Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do to my son"

Syaoran, however, worried as he was unable to reach his mom, called the driver to know where they were meeting.

Without hesitation, Syaoran rushes to the place.

Meanwhile, Mrs.Li hands an envelope to Sakura.

"Here, take this cash and leave my son alone. He has a better future with Meiling"

"This amount is not enough, Mrs. Li."

**Ok so sorry this was another late update but yeah.. school holidays have started so yeah! I hope to update the next chap sooner and THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! KEEP ON REVIEWING! YOU PEOPLE RAWCK:) **

**Xoxo, **

**Princess.**


	12. Money cant buy love

New char- Mr. John (Eriol's foreign conspire)

**Chapter 12: Money cant buy love**

"Then.. how much do you want to leave my son alone?"

"No amount of money can buy my love for Syaoran, Mrs. Li.. I'm sorry"

"If you really love Syaoran, then leave him alone!" Mrs. Li said.

Just then, Syaoran barged through the door with a furious expression.

"You.. (bitch).. why did you call Syaoran for?"

"Shut up, mom! Sakura is the woman I love!"

"Then.. what about Meiling?"

"Mom.. all I can say is that.. I am very disappointed in you!" Syaoran said as he pulled Sakura away.

"Syaoran. Don't be mad at your mom…I was prepared for this day when I started to like you.. think about how upset your mom might be.."

Meanwhile… 

"Eriol…" Mr. Kirane called after Eriol.

"Yes.. what do you want?" Eriol whispered into Kirane's ear.

"I saw her.. I saw her…"

"Who? Who did you see?"

"The girl who was engaged to Syaoran when he lost his memory"

"Ridiculous.."

"She's here.. she works here.."

_Who is she_, Eriol wondered. Later, when he was alone, he glanced at Sakura's old address which was at her resume, remembering his prior visit to the resort inn when he ran into Syaoran which had no memories at that time. Then… he realised that it was Sakura.

Later that day, Meiling phoned both Syaoran and Sakura but their phones were off.

"Mrs. Li.."

"Yes, Meiling…"

"Do you know where's Syaoran? I called his phone but it's off.."

"Oh don't you worry, Meiling..He's working late today..I'll call him for you, Meiling.. " Mrs. Li lied.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be on your side, Meiling." Mrs. Li assured her.

Meiling, however, is still worried.

"Tomoyo.. do you know Sakura's phone number?" Meiling asked.

"No.. and I don't know where she is." Tomoyo ansered.

One day.. Meiling's father visited Syaoran's father.

"I think we should rush our children's wedding.." Meiling's father said.

"I might have to discuss it with Syaoran but…"

"Oh.. don't worry.. You worry too much, Li.. I'll take care of it." Mrs. Li interrupted.

Sakura and Syaoran found an old record and they play the song "I think I love you"

"Do you know how to dance?"

"No.." Sakura replied.

"Well.. lets try to."

"Do you hear my heartbeat? Dance comfortably." Syaoran told Sakura as she was in his embrace.

I think I love you

…..

Cos I miss you

…

I guess this time its true

I'm falling for you

…

Meanwhile,

"Mr. John..You can now move things forward."

"Okay, Mr. Eriol. I'm on my way to Korea now."

Sakura and Syaoran dance even when the music stopped.

"Do you want to make a promise, Kura?"

"What type?"

"A promise to live together for a long time"

Sakura remembered Jii-Yuu saying the same thing

"You don't have to give me the answer right away, Sakura… but it just confuses me sometimes.. whether you're looking at me or Jii-Yuu when you look at me.."

"I don't want to be greedy over you but I am kinda jealoused at that Jii-Yuu fellow.."

"Is it okay if I answer you in front of my dad?"

"Didn't your dad pass away?"

"In my resort inn, I still feel my dad's alive.. I want to take you there."

Sakura returns home.

"Just now, Meiling called you… You have to be strong against her, Kura."Tomoyo said.

"Haha.. if you're such a love doctor, why can't you figure out your own romance?"

"What?"

"Do you like MR. Rainage?"

"No such thing, girl.. are you out of your mind?"

Sakura ignores her and goes to sleep.

"Dad.. I'm no longer seeing Mieling. I want you to meet the woman I love."

"You can't be so selfish.. Meiling waited for you for years and this is how you treat her?"

"Please meet Sakura and you'll understand why I love her"

At work, Sakura runs into Eriol in the elevator.

"Are you afraid to go to work because of me?" Eriol asked.

"No"

"I'm gonna mend things with Syaoran so you need not worry."

Mr. Li meets Meiling's dad again.

"An european company wants to buy our company stocks I have for a lot of money." Meiling's dad said.

Mr. Li looked worried.

"Oh .. but don't worry.. I won't sell them since we're family and its like Meiling's "ticket" for entering your family."

Later that day, Meiling met up with Syaoran.

"Syaoran.. lets try on out wedding clothes.."

"Why are you like this?"

"Don't you know, Syaoran .. that I will not let you go..and well, my dad, he just wont keep quiet if there's something wrong with our realtionship… you know perfectly well what I mean."

"Since the day you tried to dump me, I've decided that I'll change my old ways and I'll do anything just to have you." Meiling continued.

Meiling leaves and heads to where Sakura works. She overheard Sakura telling Tomoyo that she plans to go to the resort inn with Syaoran the next day and when they do.. she plans to tell him everything about Syaoran being Jii-Yuu.

Meiling is traumatized by what she overheard and she went to drink in a bar. Eriol shows up when she's drunk.

"What did I do wrong? Is loving somebody wrong?" Meiling cried out to Eriol.

"I wont give up on Syaoran!" Meiling vowed.

Meiling returns home in a drunk condition.

"What's wrong with you, Meiling? You're drunk?What happened?"

"Oh nothing, Mom.. I just went for a drink with Syaoran"

"Oh by the way, how's the engagement getting along?"

"Mom.. get out.. I want to sleep."

Meanwhile, Sakura cant sleep and she turns the light on.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just too nervous about tomorrow"

"Oh… just turn of the llight for pete's sake!"

"Okay.." Sakura replied and she finally settle down.

The next morning, Syaoran received a call from Meiling.

"Please meet me, Syaoran!I PROMISE YOU, IF YOU MEET ME THIS TIME, I WONT DISTURB YOU, EVER AGAIN."

Syaoran then called Sakura telling her she'll be late because something came up.Sakura says she'll go by herself first in that case and tells him to call her when he's on his way.

Syaoran arrives at Meiling's studio. Meiling shows him her sculpture of him she made when he was missing.

"Get to the point, Meiling"

"What's the hurry? Is it because of someone else? I waited for you for ten years."

"You know it's not possible for me to retract."

"I will die without you, Syaoran" Meiling cried.

"It was a mistake I came" Syaoran said as he left her in misery.

"You'll regret" Meiling yelled as she destroyed the sculpture with a hand axe.

Sakura arrived at the resort inn.

"Hey, Sakura. What about Syaoran?" Mrs. Daidoujii asked

"Oh.. he had something to do first.. so I came first.."

Meanwhile, Meiling is tortured with memories and the time she spent with Syaoran.

**Okay! Sorry again for the late update .. thanks for the reviews.. keep on reviewing..i actually feel sadd for Meiling you noe.. but this is how the story should go anyway. Keep reviewing.. love you guys & gals… You RawCk!**

** 3,**

**Xoxo,**

**PriNceSs**


End file.
